


An Indecent Proposal Refused

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince desires Zelda's love, but is refused on account the treasure of her heart is someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indecent Proposal Refused

Zelda, upon her throne, held back a weary sigh.

This had been the third, or was it fourth, invitation from the prince of a kingdom Zelda had heard about through hearsay. Granted, the ties they had on a economic and political level were decent enough as is, the prince in question had been rather… insistant on inviting her to his castle.

Each time he had sent an invitation, she had politely declined. She had more important business to tend to instead of wasting time with a prince who held more interest in being a wastral and adventures when he had nary an adventerous bone in his body.

Now, this time, whichever it was, he had come to Hyrule himself with a small entourage to cordially invite Zelda for a holiday at an estate he owned on the edge of his kingdom nearest to hers.

Kneeling, and with words dipped in honey, he had practically begged Zelda to accompany him. He spoke about her radiant beauty, her lofty gaze, her royal demeanor, and more with words that would have made even the most talentless author of purple prose disgusted.

Why he felt he was entitled to her time baffled the Queen of Hyrule, however, this nonsense had gone on far enough.

“His highness honors me with his presence,” she announced as she stood from her throne, “however, your repeated invitations, despite my previous refusals, has made it clear that I have no intention of humoring you.”

She began to walk down from the steps of the dias where her throne sat and to an adjoining hallway, “your highness may take his leave, for there is nothing left for us to discuss.”

The guards in attendance, both hers and the prince’s hid smirks as the prince felt scandalized at the idea that he had been refused. Had he not done well by her for the diplomatic treaties that had brought prosperity to their respective lands? He had not sung nothing but her praises nonstop?

Not to be deterred, he dismissed his men and went his way alone.

*

Zelda enjoyed the dusk, mostly due to the events that would occur in the evening and the company she would no doubt be entertaining in her personal chambers.

She stopped when she heard the hurried footsteps of another, and turned to see the prince had followed her, much to her chagrin.

She was his elder by at least six years, however, he seemed to treat her as though his authority somehow superceded her own.

“Your highness, I must insist; I have done so much for us both, surely that is cause enough for you to spend but a fortnight, nay, a week in my lands?”

Zelda began to frown.

“No. It was meant to be a mutually beneficial agreement and both parties have hitherto benefited. Therefore, there is nothing for me to agree to.”

“Your highness,” he continued, more desperate than before, “how can you not know that I love you? How I’ve adored you for years? Is that not the means to which to understand why?”

Zelda was stone faced. “No. Your declarations, which certainly genuine, have not changed my mind in the least.” She straightened her back, emphasizing the fact she stood half a head taller than he, “furthermore, were I to deign interest in your infatuation, it would certainly speak ill of me. For I am already spoken for. Someone whom I have cared deeply for a long while. In fact; I do not exaggerate when I say that our hearts were one.”

Now the prince was angry. “No… no!” He clenched his fists and his veneer of nobility was shattered. “Who is he? I will strike him down as soon as look at him!”

A small smile began to grow on Zelda’s lips as the last of the day’s light began to drip away into evening.

“I assure you, prince; that would be a most unwise venture,” she counseled calmly.

“It is for love, my queen! That is how I would emerge victorious against this knave who thinks he has earned your heart!”

Zelda looked briefly at the shadows that seemed to grow unnaturally behind him, towering over the small man, unaware of the danger he was in.

“How peculiar, so would she,” Zelda answered just before the prince found himself frozen in place.

Immediately, the candles were snuffed out, the light in the hall was gone, and only the barest of outlines of them both would be seen.

His blood felt as if it had turned to ice as he felt a hand clench itself on his shoulder. He could feel the hot breath of someone… or something behind him as a new voice hissed, its threat of violence clear, “Perhaps you didn’t hear her; she is spoken for. Now, respect her decision or else you will have to watch every shadow to ensure that I am not there to ruin you for your arrogance.”

Then, as quickly as the newest visitor came, the shadows receded, the candles came alight once more and the prince found himself shaken. He eventually fell to his knees and fought to regain his breath.

“Is your highness well?” Zelda asked casually, deliberately glossing over the event that had just happened.

With noticable difficult, he stood to his feet and nodded. “Y-yes.” He swallowed deeply and bowed before her. “If… her highness will grant her leave, I shall return… and I deeply beg your pardon for my indescretions.”

“They are granted, prince, but with this stipulation; never again shall you behave to anyone else as you have to me. It is unbecoming of royalty,” she answered sagely, with her hands behind her back.

Still shaking, he nodded quickly, turned and departed.

The smile on Zelda’s face slowly returned as a pair of arms from the same shadows that had hid behind her wrapped around her shoulders and waist.

“I had no idea what a jealous woman you are, Midna,” Zelda noted with a small smile before she took Twili Queen’s face with one of her hands and kissed her.

“Jealous? Hardly,” Midna answered with a smirk. “I simply dislike seeing the treasure of my heart treated so poorly.”

Zelda unraveled herself from Midna’s grip, but still holding one of her hands. “Would you have said that had I taken another and become someone else’s Queen?”

The smile faded from Midna’s face as she took Zelda’s other hand. “Perhaps. However, that would not have been fair to either of us. It would have hurt for a while, however, knowing you were happy would have been enough for me to move on.”

“Well then,” Zelda stated before she walked up to Midna and kissed her again, gently, “I suppose it assuages your fears that it is you who makes me happy?”

Midna’s smile returned as she leaned over and placed her forhead against Zelda’s. “Completely.”


End file.
